The Deciever
by chellythecelly
Summary: When the blackthorne boys return a new student appears.Her name is Angela Rowan she appears to be an angel but her codename is the deicever.She has a very mysterious past that involves Zach? What aventure will come and will Angela live up to her name?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the basics:**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS**

**Well this is my 2****nd**** story. It is mainly about a new girl in the school with a mysterious past, and what does this have to do with Zach and Cammie?**

**Find Out Now. So on with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

**The new girl**

**Cammie's POV**----------------------------------------------------------

I sat eating with all my friends' in the banquet hall. About a quarter of the year had gone. Then all of the sudden my mom made an announcement.

"Girl's, today the blackthorne boys are returning to Gallagher because their school is no longer safe." She said. One name popped in my head 'Zach'. I smiled. Then my mom started talking again. We also have a new student her name is Angela Lola Rowan. She has never attended school for classified reasons, but she is at the same level as most of our juniors due to extensive training with some classified people. She is a junior and will be continuing with the rest of the juniors." My mom said gesturing to a 16 year old next to her. This girl was gorgeous. She had ebony black hair that was about 2 inches below her shoulder. She was about 5'1'' with long legs and a light tan. She smiled but her eyes had some mystery in them. They were dark brown, but it had looked like she was looking into another world. She went to sit down She sat in one of the voidest spots there. Tina then came over to me.

"Hey Cam, did you see the new girl. I heard that her parents were both CIA agents but then her father went rouge and killed her mother, she ran away from them when she saw them. She was only 3 years old. I also heard that some other agents raised and trained her, just in case her father comes back, because he was never caught and lastly I heard that her codename is the DECIEVER . She is supposed to be able to make anyone think anything. Then the door opened. The Balckthorne boys walked in. I saw Zach and he smiled but. He didn't walk towards me he walked to Angela. I could faintly hear him talking

**Angela's POV**--------------------------------------------------------------

I was kind of down. Then I heard a familiar voice

"Angel? Is that you?" I knew who it was. It couldn't be anyone but, Zach, he was the only one who ever called me that. I smiled, got up, and hugged him. I could feel the tears in my eyes welding up. I saw a girl looking at us. She was looking straight towards Zach. I whispered in Zach's ear

"Who is that girl?" I asked.

"That's Cammie, my girlfriend." Zach said. I smiled. I was glad to know he had found someone who was not just after him because of his good looks.

**Cammie's POV**------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe what I was seeing! Zach with another girl! After dinner I went to my room to find another bed and Angela sitting on it. She smiled. I walked out of the room to run into Zach.

"Who's Angela? I asked

"I think she should tell you, Gallagher girl."

I looked for Liz I found her in the computer lab. She was hacking into Angela's file. It was funny because that was what I was about to ask her to do.

"Hey Cam, you'll never believe this but Tina was right. Angela's dad was a rogue spy, but you'll never believe who took her in. It was Zach's parents. They basically raised her until they died. Then she was sent off to another agent to stay with. She pretty much grew up with Zach." Liz said. I was shocked. I ran into my room to see Angela studying. I just had to ask.

"Do you like Zach?" I asked. She smirked, almost exactly the same as Zach's smirk.

**Well I know it's short but I have to go so maybe I'll work on this again tomorrow as well as my other story so REVIEW! BYE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS**

**WELL, HERE"S THE CHAPTER YOU ALL WANTED AND THANKS FOR SOME OF THE ROCKING IDEAS.**

**JUST WANTED TO SAY THANKS TO MY REVIWERS:**

**MISTYGIRL22**

**BRITTANYXALVIN FOREVER **

**AND**

**LINNY101**

**SO NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!!(BTW THAT'S HOW I START EVERY CHAPTER********)**

**Chapter 2**

**The Deceiver is born**

**Angela's POV**--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smirked at the question. Just like how Zach showed me.

"Actually I love, him and would do any thing for him" I said. I looked at her and saw her mood drop and I could tell she really cares about him.

"But, not in the way you think." I added seeing her face light up.

"I love him like a brother and that's what he is to me, we grew up together feeling like that. Ever since I ran away from my real parents that one day. I still remember it and I still feel the guilt rush through my heart when I think about how I just left my mom to die. I should've stayed with her." I added. I saw the sympathy in her eyes.

**Cammie's POV**------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt so bad for her. So I said the first thing that popped into my head.

"My dad died when I was little and I don't know what happened to him." I said.

"I'm sorry. But, It feels like I lost my parent twice in my life, the first with my real parents and the second with Zach's." she said almost in tears. I then remembered how Zach told me about how his parents died. I sat next to each her. She understands what it is like to lose a parent but for once, I found someone who had lost more than I have.

"So, why do people call you the deceiver? I mean you are a total angel." I said. She winced at the word deceiver.

"I've been known for making people believe I'm something I'm not, so people call me the deceiver. Then people just don't talk to me because of what I do. They don't even take the chance to know the real me." She said in tears. But, she quickly recovered.

**Angela's POV**--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I realized I was crying, so I got a hold of myself and started talking about one of my happier memories.

"I remember this one time when I was 4 years old with Zach and we were playing and we knocked over one of his dad's picture frames from one of their missions and when they asked us we of course, lied, but I was the one who got away." I said, remembering that day.

_Flashback:_

"_A breeze knocked it over." Zach lied smoothly._

"_Zachary, I know you're lying. I am you mother after all. One of you had to have done it" His mom said. Zach winced at the name 'Zachary'. He knew he was in for it so he blamed it on me._

"_Angela did it." He said, mouthing a sorry. I was really getting mad. I mean aren't siblings supposed to stick together. So I gave him a taste of his own medicine. _

"_I didn't do it. Zach did it! He's blaming me for it! Are you going to believe him after he just lied to you guys, his own parents?" I said beginning to fake cry. _

"_I am your little Angela Angel aren't I? Or are you just siding with Zach because he is your son and I'm only your adopted child? I said giving them the puppy dog look. _

"_Ok, Angel you can go and play now, we are going to have a talk with Zachary here." Zach's dad said. Zach looked kind of scared. I flashed his signature smirk at him and he stuck his tongue out at me." I walked away, feeling slightly guilty for lying and betraying the only family I had left. But, I shook it off when I saw Zach's face when he finally walked out of the room and got mad at me for blaming him._

"_But you blamed me first, remember?" I said. I guess he couldn't think of a come back because he just sat down next to me and read a book. But I could tell he was still angry at me._

_End of flashback_

"He still hasn't forgiven me yet, for blaming him." I said bursting out laughing along with Cammie. I smiled I could tell she trusted me and I trusted her. Then I thought of something.

"Cammie?" I asked. She stopped laughing to look at me.

"Do you love, Zach? I said

**Cammie's POV**------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did I hear her right? I mean I don't know. After all he kissed me then left. He saw me in Boston, gave me his jacket, and again left. Did I love Zach? Then I got my answer.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"Good, he deserves a girl like you." She said giving me a hug. I hugged back. Then she pulled away. She smirked.

"Why didn't Zach tell you this?" She asked.

"He told me to ask you." I said.

"No wonder you looked all anxious when you asked me if I liked Zach." She said.

"I'm going to get him for that." I said.

"Don't be too harsh, he is my brother after all." She said. I smiled.

**Angela's POV**--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe how much fun we were having. We talked for a little. I told her about Derek this guy from Blackthorne I really like but, he had no idea I existed. She told me to just be myself. It felt like we were two best friends, catching up after we spent so long apart. Wait scratch that, it felt like more than that it felt like we were sisters. We understand each other and we give each other advice. I was so happy. I smiled brightly.

**How was that? Weren't little Angela and Zach cute? They were master spies and masters at lying at the age of four! So Please REVIEW and thank you!! LATER!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile I couldn't think of any ideas. I got an idea last night so now here it is. I hope you like it. SO ON WITH THE STORY**

**Chapter 3**

**In town**

**Cammie's POV**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the grand dining hall to see my friends and the blackthorne boys sitting at the table. I walked over and sat in between Angela and Zach.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl." Zach said.

"Why didn't you tell me you are Angela's adoptive brother?" I said.

"Well, first of all if I told you and got something messed up Angela here would kill me and it was fun seeing you get jealous." He said.

"Why you little..." I started. But Zach interrupted by pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back. Then someone spoke up.

"Uh, Zach, not that I'm not happy for you because I am but, it's kind of gross seeing my brother making out with one of my friend's." Angela said. I pulled away from Zach and smiled at Angela while we all bursted out laughing. Then my mom started talking.

"Today we are going to go into Roseville for the day to have some fun before all the classes and hard work begins." She said. We all smiled and we got up to go to the vans.

**In Roseville**-------------------------------------------------**--------------------------------------**------

We got out of the van and started walking around. Zach grabbed my hand and we showed Angela and a few of her friends around town. They were all about her age they were really pretty too. Her friends' names were Valerie Malloy, Alex Hill, and Jane Conroy. Valerie was tall with pitch black hair tied into two ponytails. Alex had short black hair and was a little shorter than Angela and Jane was as tall as Valerie with long dark brownish blond hair that was tied into a ponytail. We were walking down quiet streets when a boy about Angela's age a little younger than me and Zach approached. He had light brown hair that was messy in all the right places and dark almond brown eyes.

"Hey sis. How are you guys doing?" He said to Jane.

"Hey, Valerie, Alex. Hi Angela." He said looking at Angela. She blushed. This was obviously the Derek Angela told me about the yesterday. I smiled.

"Hey Derek haven't seen you around lately." Zach said glaring at him after Derek smiled at Angela.

"Yeah I just got back from helping my parents in Paris with their CIA mission." He said. Oh yeah that's right he's a blackthorne boy.

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't come here to chat. Some guys are trying to pick off Gallagher girls and I think that Tina, Eva, Courtney and Kim are in trouble, we have got to go help." He said.

**Angela's POV**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was staring into Derek's eyes. Those eyes could draw any girl in. Then I heard what he said. We have to help those girls. We all started running to see a pack of boys surrounding the girls'. I quickly ran over until someone grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going rich girl?" A boy who apparently was their leader said.** (A.N: BTW it's Dillon of course.).** I don't know what it was, normally I could fight them off, but these were normal boys and I had to pretend to be a normal girl. He raised his fist and was about to hit me. I closed my eyes. Than I felt someone in front of me holding me back. It opened my eyes to see Derek holding the boy's arm. Then Derek tackled him.

"Don't ever hurt her!" Derek said. I can't believe he is actually protecting me. ME! The other boys saw this and started to back away.

"We'll get you rich kids" The leader shouted as they ran off.

"Thanks." I said.

"No, prob. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the diner with me as a date." Derek said. Did he say what I think he said? He asked me out! I felt my heart beat faster.

"Sure" I said. He grabbed my hand and Zach walked over to us.

**Zach's POV**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I heard everything they said. Angela looked so happy. I was happy for her. Derek looked like me when I first asked Cammie out. But, if that kid hurts my little sis, then he is dead meat. I walked over.

"Hey bro, Can I go out with Derek?" Angela asked. I nodded. She got excited and ran over to Cammie and her friends. I walked up to Derek who was staring at Angela. Then he looked at me.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you." I said

"I would never hurt her." Derek said.

**Angela's POV**

"Derek asked me out!" I said. The response was smiles and cheers

"That's great Angela!" Cammie said.

"I have to go meet him now" I said

"Good luck!" Valerie said.

"Remember when you tell me about it, spare the details he is my twin brother after all. " Jane said as I happily ran off. I walked in the diner to see a boy hanging out with the leader of those guys who attacked us.

"What are you doing here rich girl?" said the leader.

"Dillon cool it." The other one said.

"Hi, I'm Josh and that's Dillon." Josh said. Dillon just looked away.

"I'm Angela" I said.

"Do you know a Cameron Morgan? She goes by Cammie." Josh said. OH MY GOD. This was the Josh Cammie told me about. I had to make sure he knew about Zach.

"Yeah, we're room mates and she is dating my brother, Zach, Maybe you've met him. He has green eyes, about yea high, with messy brown hair." I said

"Yeah I have, but, you two don't look alike. " Josh said

"He's actually my adoptive brother; his parents took me in after my parents died." I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Josh said.

"Yeah, well I have to go, I have a date." I said. Just then Derek walked up to me. H

"Hey, Angela" Derek said, "Let's go grab a table" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a booth. I waved goodbye to Josh and sat down. He smiled as I looked at the menu. His eyes were on me. I looked up and blushed. Then he leaned over the table and kissed me and I kissed back. OH MY GOD!!! My first kiss!! Just then a strange man walked in the door and stared straight at me. He glared at Derek as he was still kissing me. Why did he look so familiar? We pulled apart and ordered our food. I then felt another pair of eyes on me. I looked around to see Zach and Cammie in the corner spying on me. I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Derek said.

"My brother and his girlfriend are spying on us." I said.

"Just ignore him." Derek said. "How about we just eat and enjoy; besides I want to get to know you better. You are a complete mystery to me and I don't know what it is about you it's just that I can't help but want to figure you out and be near you. I wonder if this is what your brother felt like when he met his girlfriend." Derek said.

Then the food arrived.

**Well what's going to happen next! Who was that man and how will Angela's date turn out? Do you guys think I should add Derek's POV?? I need answers. REVIEW PLZ!!! I hope you liked the story and I will try to write again tomorrow or later tonight. Well remember Review and PEACE OUT!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I SO DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS**

**Well, here's the next chapter of the deceiver and thanks for all your amazing input! I took your answers to if I should do Derek's POV and I put it in the chapter. Thanks you all so much. I hope you like it. SO ON WITH THE STORY**

**Chapter 4**

**The date**

**Derek's POV****-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We ate and talked and were having an amazing time. I discovered how amazing Angel really is. Se is sweet, determined, and passionate about being a spy. She is gorgeous but is not one of the girls who solely focus on their looks. She is strong and just plain well, plain wow. But, She is still a mystery to me. A mystery I'm eager to solve. I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. I could see passion and kindness in them and they drove me crazy as my heart picked up speed. We finished our food and got a couple of milkshakes. We were drinking them when I decided now was the time to learn more about her.

"So, what did happen to your parents?' I asked, noticing she got teary eyed.

**Angela's POV****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sighed deeply and remembered the day vividly.

"Well my parents and Zach's parents were good friends, which is how I met him. Then one day my dad disappeared and my mom told he was involved in a crime and he was a rouge spy. Then after 3 months here came to our house,

_Flashback_

_I saw dad I was sort of excited and then I remembered how he was a bad guy now. He pulled out a gun and walked towards mom. _

"_Daddy, please don't hurt mommy!" I said. But my pleading did nothing._

"_Angela, honeys get out of here now!" my mom said getting ready to fight. I saw the open door and darted out. Then behind me I heard a loud gun shot and a thud. I knew mom was dead and I cried as I ran until I came to stop. There to my right was the Goode house. I went up to the doorstep, rang the doorbell and a little camera come out of the doorway. It was so small and silent that only a spy could notice it. Then the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Goode came out with Zach behind them smiling at me. I tried to smile back but I felt tired from all the running and got really dizzy. My eyes closed shut and I fainted. When I woke up I was on a bed inside the house with Zach sitting on a chair smiling at me. He got up and went to get his parents. They sat down and I told them what happened. After that they took me in and I became part of their family._

_End of Flashback_

"Then 4 years later, his parents died and I was sent off to another agent, while Zach stayed with some other relatives." I said in tears. Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug and then kissed me again. When we pulled apart he spoke

"It's ok, Angela. I will never let anything hurt you again." He said soothing me. I smiled

**Zach's POV­****--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I saw Angel crying and I got mad. What did that little pest do to her. I got up. But then Cammie grabbed my hand.

"Zach look." She said. I looked over. Derek was holding her and he kissed her as she calmed down. Wait a asec. HE KISSED MY LITTE ANGEL!!!! I was about to kill him.

"Zach I know what you're thinking and if you hurt that boy, you will make Angela so sad that she'll either try to kill herself or she'll kill you. That is if I don't do it first. Can't you see that he's falling in love with her and she's falling for him? I know that look, you had it when we first kissed. But Derek is more sincere.

"How do you know? It's not like I ever told you I loved you." I said still glaring at Derek.

**Cammie's POV****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I felt my anger rising.

"Oh so I guess you don't love me then! Well be leaving now." I said walking away.

"I never said that either!" Zach shouted. People were staring at us from scross the diner. I walked out and knew Zach was following me.

"Cammie, I'm sorry, I was just angry and frustrated." Zach said.

"I do love you and always will." He said

"I love you too, till the end of time." I said as he kissed me passionately.

**Angela's POV****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I saw the whole fight.

"Derek, we have to see if they're ok, I can't let them break up!" I said. he nodded as he grabbed my hand and walked out. When we got outside, I saw Cammie and Zach making out against a wall.

"Ok, you two have officially grossed me out." I said

"If you can't beat join them." Derek said as he kissed me , This went on for about 3 minutes with old people yelling at us and some boys making grossed out faces at us. Then Cammie's, Zach's, and my friends came up to us. We pulled apart to hear cheers and whoops coming form everyone but, Jane who was grossed out at seeing one of her best friends making out with her twin brother. I smiled.

"well sorry to ruin your little make out fest, but we have to get back to school now. They have some sort of announcement and want us there." Bex said. We all walked back to the vans and went back to the school with Derek holding my hand the whole time. When we arrived at the school we walked to our rooms to get cleaned up, when my phone rang, which was strange since normally there was no signal or connection here, unless the caller was a spy who cracked the system. My phone didn't recognize the number. I answered it

"Hello." I said

"Hi Angel, how's my little girl?" said a older man's voice. Could it be?

"Dad?" I said.

**Ohh, nice chapter, no? Sorry for the cliffy but, I thought it would make it more interesting. Now I know how the story is supposed to end and it will in the next maybe 3, 4, or 5 chapters, maybe less. I'm not sure. But I'm positive on how I want to end it. (Tears up) I can't believe how fast this is going by. But, don't worry there will be a sequel! Unless I don't get any reviews for this one! Then I won't do it! But I really want to so please! REVIEW!!! LATER! PEACE OUT!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS**

**Well, I'm back, I'm so sorry for leaving that cliffy and then not updating for a while. My computer hasn't been working and now I'm using my new laptop which I barely get to use since my mom takes it to work. SO ON EITH THE STORY**

**Chapter 5  
****Miss trusted**

**Macey's POV**

* * *

"Where's Angela?" Cammie asked sitting next to Zach, who was glaring at Derek for making out with Angela.

"She's upstairs, I'll go get her." I said. Anything to get away from mister over protective, the lover boy Derek , who was day dreaming, Bex and Grant who were arm wrestling, and Liz and Jonas who were bickering over something about a computer chip. I love them all; they are my closest friends and such. But seriously, a girl can only take so much of the craziness. I stood up and went to me, Cammie, Bex, Liz, and now Angela's room. I heard something.

"Dad! No I can't I finally found people who truly care about me." Angela said. Dad? Wait wasn't Angela's dad rouge?

I listened carefully and heard a voice coming from her cell phone.

"Angel, sweetie you've had your fun and now it's time to come home. You have to steal the Gallagher Alumni disk, as well as Blackthorne's. Unless you want your friends to pay." Angela's dad said.

"Fine, just don't hurt them." Angela said. WHAT!! NO SHE COULDN"T! COULD SHE??

"Now what about this boyfriend?" Her dad said. Typical. I ran downstairs as fast as I could.

"Cam, I don't know how to day this. But, Angela's dad is back and is going to force her to steal the alumni disks and join him." I said.

"WHAT!! No, Angela wouldn't do it. Would she? Zach said

"She would, because she thinks that if she doesn't her dad will hurt the rest of us." I explained. Angela walked down practically in tears. She had a small case with her.

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

I looked as Angela came down with a small silver case in her hands. She sat down in one of the emptiest spots in the room. I was about to walk over when my mom started talking.

"We have some alarming news. Reports of a rouge spy being spotted in Roseville have turned up. But I think Angela can explain this." Mom said. Angela walked to the podium.

"As you may or may not know my father was a rouge spy and killed my mother, then I was raised by the Goode's, Zach's parents. MY father has recently contacted me and he tailed me in town. He is coming here. I can't let anyone get hurt. He is after me. I'm sorry" she said. Just then someone broke the windows and men in black swarmed everywhere. A handsome man, with jet black hair and dark eyes walked in. I instantly knew who it was. It was Angela's dad. Then I noticed something about his eyes. They looked sad and nervous, and filled with guilt. Wait, wasn't he the bad guy. How come he looked scared for us? Well back to the problem.

"Stop! I'm the one you're after and I have what you wanted, the alumni disks."

"Angel, darling. Come time to go." Her dad said

**Angela's POV**

* * *

"Can I say goodbye first? I asked.

"Sure but, make it fast." Dad said. That felt weird. Dad. I walked up to my best friends.

"Bye guys I'll miss you." I said hugging them. Then I went to the Zach and Cam's friends.

"Thanks for everything. Thanks Bex, Grant, for showing me that awesome move. Thanks Liz, Jonas for helping me with that bio homework. Thanks Macey for helping me with my looks. I'll miss you guys, too." I said. Now, for Cammie and Zach.

"Thanks, for being there for me." I said crying as I hugged them. Last but not least, Derek. I knew exactly what I would say.

"Derek, I'll miss you. I love you, forever and always." I said

"I love you, too Angel." He said as he kissed me one last time. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Angel, time to go!" My dad said. I was about to walk away when Derek grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry Angel, I'll find you." He whispered. I walked away and boarded the Helicopter.

**Zach's POV**

* * *

I saw Angel fly away and then I noticed something. The helicopter was on auto pilot. Maybe Liz can find the computer's signal, hack it, and find the location where they took her.

"Liz that helicopter was on autopilot! Do you think you could find its signal, hack into the system and find its location?

"I can but it will take awhile." Liz said

"Do it!" I said. But Liz was already on it. Now all there's left to do is wait. Then after 3 long days that seemed like years, Liz ran into the library where the rest of us were hanging out.

"I got it!" She screamed. We all got up and came up with a plan to rescue Angela and the disks. We're coming Angel, we're coming.

**Ohhh sorry for the cliffy but I seriously can't think of how i should go from here. I mean I know but, I need to finalize it and try to get it to fit right. Well, Maybe I'll do 2 more chapters and then I will put up a preview for the sequel. Yah, that's right. There will be a sequel. SO PLEASE REVIEW and PEACE OUT!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I am back! Sorry I couldn't update for awhile but I know how it was supposed to go but I just had to figure out how to make it fit. Once again I am so so sorry and life has also been pretty hectic plus I am visiting my relatives right now. So enough of my blabbering. So ON WITH THE STORY**

**Chapter 6**

**Rescue**

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

We just found out Angela was being held at an old abandoned testing facility across town and were coming up with a rescue plan. So now we have a plan and a location so we just need one thing.

"Uh, guys? We have a plan and a location to rescue Angel but, we are still missing one thing. How do we get there in time?" I said

"No prob, I'm on it." Liz said, whipping out her laptop.

"Ok, let's go." Liz said walking towards the doors of the library.

"What did you do?" Bex asked.

"Wait and find out." said Liz. We all walked out side to the back of the school. Just then the sounds of propellers filled the air and our hair started blowing around like crazy. In front of us was a black helicopter.

"Liz! What did you do?" I said

"Easy, I just broke down the systems firewall, recalibrated it uploaded file #5132, which you all have probably heard of, and then I." Macey cut her off.

"The short version please." She said. We all nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah. I just hacked the system from my laptop." Liz said.

"Ohhhhh." We all said

"Let's go rescue Angel" Zach said.

**Angela's POV**

* * *

I was tied up to chair in a white room it was filled with florescent light. I have been sitting here for approximately 2 days, 16 hours, and 13 minutes and my butt was totally asleep, scratch that, it was out cold. If I don't move soon I am going to explode!

"Angel honey, I brought you some soup, do you want it?" My dad said walking in the room that doubled as my personal prison.

"What I want is to be let go!" I said pulling at the wire that was seriously killing my writs.

"Can't do that sweet heart and I suggest you stop wriggling like that, you'll; hurt yourself."

"Stop talking to me like you love me!" I screamed

"But, I do love you." He said. How could he love me! I felt angry and sad at the same time.

"How could you love me after everything you've done to make me suffer, you left us and then killed mom!" I yelled. He looked sort of hurt then I noticed something he had a scar on his leg that looked like a bullet hit it. But, he must of got that running from the law. I started to cry.

"I never killed Lydia." He said. WHAT!!!!

"You mean she's alive! Where is she! Tell me or else I'll never talk to you again!" I said trying to hit a weak spot in my dad, and that weak spot was for me.

"She's at a secret base camp in the Amazon jungle. " He said. The Amazon huh? Just then the door burst open and Derek and Zach ran in with Cammie, Liz, Bex, Macey, Grant, and Jonas. I smiled…. Derek ran over to me and cut the wire around my wrists with a small laser.

"I knew you'd find me." I said kissing him quickly on the lips. Some guard came in and were trying to capture Zach, Cammie and everyone else. Just then Jonas slammed into a table and knocked over a few beakers of chemicals. Then there was a sizzling noise.

"Judging on those chemicals.i say we have 2 minutes before this room totally blows! We will get killed if we stay here even if this room is supposed to be fire and explosion proof." Liz yelled. Quickly we all ran out. But then I thought the discs! I also realized something else. I have to go back!

**Derek's POV**

* * *

We finally got out. I turned to Angela to only see that she turned around and ran back into the building.

"Where are you going? Come back!" I yelled.

"I have to get the discs!" Angel yelled back to me. I was about to stop her but she was already gone. Just then there was an explosion from inside the room and the door blew off. Once the smoke and ash went down I walked up to now empty door way to find both discs lying there. I picked them up and looked inside the room. There was no sign of Angela in the badly damaged but, stable room. I felt my legs give in as I collapsed and felt my eyes starting to water. No! Angela! Not My Angel. Zach put his hand on my shoulder. He looked genuinely sad and grieving. But, he was doing a good job of covering it.

**Zach's POV**

* * *

Derek stood up. I took my hand off his shoulder and I put my arm around Cam in a huge hug as she put her head on my chest and cried. I Put my chin on her head and felt the tears run down my face and I thought about my little sister as we all started to tear up. Then I saw someone else crying. It was Angela's dad. Even if he is the bad guy I felt sorry for him. Then the helicopters arrived and took him away. I thought to myself. You'll be joining the real angels soon. Goodbye Angel.

**Well, how was it? Don't worry that is not the end! There is more and twist. But wasn't that just sad! So here are some questions for you to think about:**

**Is Angela really dead**

**How will the gang cope with the loss of Angela, especially Zach and Derek?**

**Do you think I should post a sequel?**

**And of course**

**What do you think of the story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey well this may be the last chapter! Tears up. I can't believe it. It went bye so fast. Well a bunch of you hoped she wasn't dead. Well in this chapter you will find out if she really is dead and don't be deceived by the beginning of this chapter it totally leads up to a big twist! So On with The Story.**

**Chapter 7**

**Funeral with a surprise**

**2 weeks later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cammie's POV**

* * *

It has been a week since Angela's death. Everyone tried to continue on with life but everyone was pretty much in a depression. Even those who didn't know her were sad because they knew she made the ultimate sacrifice for both Blackthorne and Gallagher. Zach and Derek were miserable, Zach was really good at hiding his feeling but you could easily tell how depressed he is over his little sister and if you think of that you can't imagine how terrible Derek is dealing. The first two days he locked himself in is room and his roommates had to sleep in the hall. He finally came out but hasn't spoken to anyone. I felt so sad. It was like I lost my sister. Now we were all at the funeral. I was in the front row sitting in between Derek and Zach, with Angela's friends and Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, and Jonas were in the second row and pretty much all of both school's faculty and student body were behind them. Unfortunately there was no body so there was only a grave marker and a picture of Angela. It was time for the speeches. Derek went of first. He poured his feelings into his words. It was beautiful. It went like this:

_ Angela was known as the deceiver but, to me and her close friends she was known as Angel. She was my first love and that can never be replaced I will always love Angela. She was smart, beautiful, and an amazing spy. No one could ever take her place. She will be remembered as a hero. But to me she will be remembered as my one and only true love. Good bye Angel. _

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes by the time it was my turn. I went up to the podium. I thought about what I would say but, now I knew.

"Angela was truly amazing. I didn't know her long but, I felt an instant connection. She had lost so much but, remained strong. Many people wouldn't get to know the real her because of her history and nickname. But, if you really looked past that she was known as the deceiver you would know how loyal, brave and angelic she really was. She made the ultimate sacrifice to protect our schools. She was the little sister I never had. She truly was an angel and these final words for her can not compare to how she really was in reality. We'll miss you angel." I recited. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I walked back to my seat.. Finally Zach walked up. He recited his final words for Angel. It went like this"

_I was not willing to let go of Angel, but I knew I would have to eventually, it's just thought it would be so soon. The day she came and knocked on our door, overwhelmed with tears, fear, and pain we took her in, she became part of the family. Then my parents died and we were faced with another tragedy. She was the closest thing I had to a real family next to my friends and girlfriend. She saved the lives of dozens of agents out in the world but lost hers in the process. She was truly remarkable. She was a friend to many people, a girlfriend to a very lucky boy, a hero to all at Gallagher and Blackthorne, and a great agent to the teachers at Gallagher. But to me she was my little sister. Goodbye, Angela you're with the real angels now. _

I swear there was not a single dry eye in the room. Grant was blubbering like a baby. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something moving in the bushes and a flash of long black hair. Was it possible? Then again she was or is the deceiver.

**The next day**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

* * *

I walked in my room after class and picked up the picture of me and Angela from when we were kids, when I noticed something. There was a note on my desk written in Evapop paper.

_Z-_

_I know what you think. How could I write this when I'm supposed to be dead but, It's a long story but I need to leave for a while. My mom is alive! But before I go I need a few things, could you bring me my locket with the picture of Me and Derek on one side and another with You, me and your parents in it? Bring it to my gravestone. Don't ask questions. Just go! Please! _

_-A_

_P.S _

_Just so you know it is me. I still can not believe you still haven't forgiven me for blaming you that time when we were three! It was you who started it remember! Don't tell anyone!_

What! I had to find out! I grabbed a bag and ran down to Cammie's room where she was talking to Derek.

"You got one, too?" She asked holding a note.

"Yea, I did. So you guys received them too?" I said. They nodded.

"Cam, do you still have Angela's clothes?" I asked.

"Yea I do. I'll get them." She took the bag I had with me and ran inside her room.

"Can you believe this? Angel could be alive." Derek said. Cammie came back out.

"Let's go!" She said excitedly. When we arrived at the cemetery, (Don't ask how we got there, and let's just say it was easy stealing the keys, but pushing one of the vans out the gate with no one noticing was tricky.) We were behind a couple of bushes as we looked over at Angela's grave which was covered with flowers. There a girl wearing singed clothing with long messy black hair was standing with her back to us. No Way! It was Angel.

"Angel?" I said walking from the bushes. She turned around and smiled at me. Then she ran over and jumped into my arms. Derek and Cammie walked out as Angela ran over and gave Cammie a hug and kissed Derek on the cheek.

**Angela's POV**

* * *

I was crying as I greeted them.

"What happened! How did you escape and why won't you come back to the school?" Derek said.

"I found out something. My mom is alive and I have to find her. I got out of the room using a secret tunnel I found when I was locked up in that room for 3 days. Under a tile where my chair was and I won't come back to school because I don't want everyone obsessing over this because it's something I have to do on my own. Does that answer all you questions?" I said

"Your mom is alive?" Cammie said.

"Yea, I got my dad to tell me when he was holding me captive. She may be begin held captive in the Amazon." I said.

"Why didn't you come to us?" Derek said.

"I want to do this on my own." I said

"You had me heartbroken" Derek said.

"I am so sorry." I said walking in to his arms.

"Uh I think we should give them some privacy, come on Zach. " Cammie said pulling away a glaring Zach.

"Please don't leave again." Derek said

"I'm sorry but, I have to save my mom." I said.

"Then I'll wait for you." Derek said. I smiled. Would he really do that?

"I love you, Derek." I said. I loved him? Yep, the way I felt right now was defiantly love. He kissed me and I kissed back. I swear there was so much passion in that one kiss that I felt like I was about to explode! Then Zach coughed. I reluctantly pulled away. I walked over to Zach and took the bag and grabbed my locket out putting it around my neck.

"I guess this is goodbye. For now." I said giving them each a hug and giving Derek one final kiss on the lips.

"Will you ever come back?" Zach asked.

"Someday." I said.

"Good luck Angel." Cammie said. I hugged them all one last time. As we all went our separate ways. I'll be back someday, after I rescued my mom.

**THE END!**

**Well how was it? I need you guys to review, review, and review! I will do a sequel for this about when Angela returns. But I won't do it until I get some reviews! Well tell me what you think and I know it is a bit of a cliché but,this is how I envisioned it. Well so long and PEACE OUT**


End file.
